


Whiskers

by silentdescant



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Animal Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Sexual Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: Dan learns something about himself.





	Whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> _What is with the cat whiskers?_

Phil dozes off quickly, but sleep doesn't come easily for Dan after sex. His thoughts swirl and spiral too fast to keep up with and he usually can't relax. But today his mind drifts, letting Phil's bare chest beneath his hand occupy all of his attention. He follows the gentle rise and fall as Phil breathes deeply. He pillows his head on Phil's stomach and rubs his fingers back and forth across Phil's skin. There's a bit of sparse, dark hair beneath his palm, but under his fingertips, Phil's skin is smooth and soft.

Dan zones out so completely, stroking Phil's pectorals, that he doesn't notice that Phil is awake until he feels Phil's hand on the back of his head.

"You're like a cat," Phil murmurs as he pets Dan's hair.

It takes Dan a moment to bring his brain back online to verbalize a response, and even then he just manages a soft, "What?" His mouth feels sticky and clumsy with disuse. He smacks his lips a few times to moisten them. He's strangely unsettled by how faraway his mind is right now, and unsettled by Phil's words, when they finally do penetrate the fog.

"Kneading my chest like that," Phil explains. His thumb drifts low across Dan's forehead, strokes carefully over his eyebrow. "You're like a little kitten."

Dan pushes into Phil's hand before he can stop himself and lifts his eyes in time to catch Phil's grin.

"My little kitten boy," Phil murmurs, and though he's smiling, there's no hint of teasing in his voice.

Warmth spreads in Dan's chest, quickly taking over the weird off-kilter feeling, and he dips his head down and sets his mouth against the center of Phil's chest. The patch of hair there feels interesting under his lips and when he licks Phil, he tastes only a hint of sweat, dried there from earlier.

"Is licking your thing now?" Phil asks. He keeps petting Dan's head, though, and does nothing to dissuade him.

Rather than answer, Dan hums a little and keeps laving Phil's chest. It takes all of his attention, and it's rather nice to focus on this one simple thing, just because it feels good. It's not a love bite, he has no intention of sucking or leaving a bruise, he just thinks the texture of Phil's chest hair is interesting.

"Not up to talking, then?" Phil whispers.

His hand is fully buried in Dan's hair now, and that feels absolutely wonderful, but his gentle petting motions have slowed and finally stop, and Dan glances up at his face.

Phil is staring down at him, awkwardly half-propped on a pillow as they're both stretched out diagonally and perpendicular to each other on the bed. He looks thoughtful but not concerned, and Dan really wants him to go back to the petting thing and leave him to his preoccupations.

Dan hums again and rubs his nose against Phil, nuzzling him to convey his desires. He's never done this before, not that he can remember, not specifically this, anyway, but thankfully, Phil seems to understand.

He swaps hands, burying his left in Dan's hair and slowly dragging his right across Dan's bare shoulders and down his arm. He pets Dan in both places and it's almost too much, almost enough to distract Dan from exploring Phil's skin with his mouth and hands.

It's weird, Dan realizes. It's not what they usually do, not how they usually cuddle after sex, and that's why Phil keeps pausing, keeps talking. It's weird that Dan is so nonverbal. It's weird.

"Shh," Phil says. He squeezes Dan's arm gently. "You can do whatever you want, it's alright. It feels nice, what you're doing."

Phil pauses and Dan is suddenly aware of how rapid his own breathing is. It must feel cold on the damp spot on Phil's chest. That's what Phil must've noticed. He forces himself to relax and slow down.

"It's okay, Dan. I love you," Phil murmurs. He resumes stroking his hand up and down Dan's arm. "Do whatever you feel like. It's okay."

Phil's easy acceptance makes Dan's entire body feel warm and lax and safe, curled half in Phil's arms. He turns his head and nuzzles Phil with his cheek, letting out a sigh at the slide of skin against skin.

"Let's just take a nap, okay?" Phil says. Dan hears him yawn. Phil's voice is soothing and deep and rumbly, though, vibrating in his chest, and he keeps up a steady stream of nonsense and praise until Dan finally gives in to the pull of sleep.

***

Dan's the first to wake up what feels like hours later. He can't reach the bedside table, can't check his phone for the time, but the shadows in the room have completely changed angle.

Phil's breathing deeply underneath him again, dead to the world, his mouth open and glistening with drool at the corner in a way that should really be unattractive, but it just makes Dan smile. He reaches up and dabs the spot away with his fingers and it doesn't feel gross at all, not like it probably should.

"You're disgusting," he says anyway. "Wake up."

Phil shakes his head. "Mmm. Nah. Wha?"

"I'm hungry, are you hungry? I think it's probably dinner time. Slept the whole day away."

"Wore me out this morning," Phil says, but he does open his eyes.

Dan rolls off him and sits up, crossing his legs and curling over himself to stay close to the warmth of Phil's body. He waits expectantly while Phil goes through his usual groaning rebellion against waking up.

"Want me to feed you now?" he mumbles.

There's a jolt of strangeness in Dan's gut, like he's just been slammed sideways on a rollercoaster. "Phil," he says.

His tone wakes Phil up the rest of the way. He looks calm and steady, though, like he always does when Dan's about to flip out. He must've been expecting this conversation.

"It's okay, Dan. Promise." He pushes up to a sitting position and shoves a pillow behind him so he can prop against the headboard. "D'you wanna talk?"

"I've never done that before," Dan says nervously.

"What, talk? We both know that's not true."

Phil's attempt at humour falls a little flat. Dan shakes his head.

"It's not strange," Phil says quietly. "You know that, Dan. It's not strange."

"It is, though. For me, it is."

Phil's brow creases. "Is it?" he asks patiently.

Dan can't think about that right now. His brain is already feeling overloaded. He shakes his head again. "I'm sorry I didn't... talk. I don't know what I... I wasn't thinking, that's the thing."

"It's fine, Dan. It felt nice to me. Cuddling like that. If you're absolutely set on worrying over it, at least don't worry about _me_ freaking out about it." He reaches for Dan's knee, then his arm, then pulls him in so he leans against Phil's chest. "I love you. Just remember that before you go spiraling into research threads on reddit. Are you hungry still? I can cook something. Whatever we've got in the fridge."

"You don't have to feed me, Phil."

"It's not about that. You can cook if you want the distraction. I just figured you'd want some time to think."

"I don't know if I do," Dan replies.

"Then let's do it together. You can talk to me if you want to start thinking, but we don't have to think tonight. We'll find a movie, yeah? Relax for a bit with some food. C'mon, Danny boy, let's get dressed. Now I'm starving and it's your fault."

Phil drops a kiss to the top of Dan's head and wiggles out from underneath him to find some pants, leaving Dan curled into the pillow, a little stunned and unsure. Phil reaches for him once he's dressed in some comfy pj's, takes a hold of his wrist to pull him off the bed.

"C'mon, Dan. Dinner."

When Dan is on his feet and bent over to pull a pair of pants up his legs, Phil ruffles his hair.

"Always thought you were the furry in this relationship," Dan grumbles, but the hair stroking feels nice and he can't hide the reaction on his face. He feels like melting at Phil's every touch and it shows. Still, he adds, "I'm not a pet."

To his relief, Phil is smiling beatifically. "Not right now, anyway," he says. "But maybe sometimes."

Dan tries out a tentative smile of his own and says, "Yeah, maybe sometimes."

_fin_.


End file.
